1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MEMS microphone module, and more particularly, to a MEMS microphone module having a fabrication process capable of eliminating wire bonding and die bonding processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As fabrication for semiconductor devices and micro-electromechanical systems advances, the size and volume of microphone modules also proceeds toward a direction of miniaturization. In conventional packaging processes for a microphone module, microphone chips and signal conversion chips are placed on a substrate and bonding wires are formed to connect the microphone chip, the signal conversion chip, and the substrate. Unfortunately, the utilization of bonding wires often creates a longer path for signal transmission and reduces the transmission speed for the device, and the prolonged fabrication time for this type of modules also increases the overall fabrication cost. Typically, the cover of the microphone module is fabricated with a height higher than the bonding wires, which further increases the difficulty for achieving a miniaturized microphone module.